Sueño de una noche de verano
by DanyStormborn01
Summary: Yugi le pide a Anzu un favor, lo cual terminará con ella teniendo un sueño muy interesante que involucra al faraón. pero ¿en realidad será un sueño? revolutionshipping con leves menciones de peachshipping.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Esta historia tiene lugar en el anime (pero hago referencias a eventos que sucedieron sólo en el manga, ¡si lo leyeron los reconocerán!, por cierto si no lo han leído, ¡háganlo!, ¡está muy padre!) después del gran campeonato de KC y antes del el viaje a Egipto. No tomé en cuenta los hechos que sucedieron en la película de la pirámide de la luz.

La idea originar era un oneshot bastante corto pero evolucionó jaja, entonces lo dividí en dos capítulos. Subiré el segundo muy pronto =)

Nota: uso la edad de Atem en el manga (3000 años). No me gusta envejecerlo tanto jaja.

No sé si mi idea es buena, es sólo algo que se me ocurrió de la nada y decidí escribirlo. Si alguien decide leer, ¡dejen sus comentarios =)! ¡Gracias!.

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Tampoco me pertenece "sueño de una noche de verano", (comedia romántica de Shakespeare) sólo hice la referencia porque siento que va con la historia.**

* * *

_Esto es lo que sucede cuando te la pasas de torneo en torneo nada convencionales de duelo de monstruos con tus amigos los campeones mundiales… O cuando ayudas a tu amigo el faraón de hace 3000 años a salvar al mundo y ese tipo de cosas_- pensó Anzu sarcásticamente mientras caminaba hacia su casa después de su clase de ballet. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y una cálida brisa de verano acariciaba su rostro y agitaba ligeramente el vestido negro corto que usaba sobre sus medias rosas de ballet.

-"Por supuesto que me gusta estar con mis amigos en las buenas y en las malas y no los abandonaría por nada del mundo, pero realmente estoy adolorida por la falta de práctica" - dijo para sí misma en voz alta mientras estiraba sus brazos para aliviar el dolor.

Y es que cuando te la pasabas salvando al mundo con tus amigos, no había mucho tiempo para practicar tus movimientos de ballet y luego tu maestra te mandaba hasta el fondo del salón o te obligaba a quedarte horas extras si querías estar en el recital mínimo como un hada más del cuerpo de baile ya que habías perdido cualquier oportunidad de tener un papel principal, pues aunque eras realmente buena, faltabas demasiado a los ensayos.

_Ese viaje a América me dejó en total desventaja_- pensó Anzu mientras cruzaba una avenida particularmente peligrosa- _lo peor es que no podía decir que fue un viaje de placer… y después el Gran Campeonato de corporación Kaiba… más faltas._

Y Para rematar, dentro de dos semanas, ella y sus amigos viajarían a Egipto para ayudar al faraón a recuperar sus memorias…

-"Supongo que no estaré en 'sueño de una noche de verano' en dos meses"- dijo Anzu para sí misma- "Todo sea por ti Yami"-

No es que no tuviera ganas de conocer Egipto, seguro era un lugar fascinante, y claro que quería ayudar al faraón a recuperar sus memorias, después de todo el la había salvado incontables veces y se preocupaba mucho por su seguridad; Además, Ella sabía que él se sentía culpable por meterlos en tantos aprietos… Pero a ella y a sus amigos no les importaba con tal de poder ayudarlo… después de todo, el espíritu ancestral era tan amigo de todos como lo era Yugi…

Pero había algo que perturbaba a Anzu, y no era sólo el hecho de perder la oportunidad de estar en el recital de verano…Ella tenía el presentimiento de que el faraón no regresaría con ellos a Japón después de conocer la verdad sobre su pasado, y eso era algo que a ella le aterrorizaba.

Anzu sacudió su cabeza, como si de esa manera pudiera deshacerse de ese pensamiento, le dolía el simple hecho de pensar que el faraón tuviera que seguir su camino algún día, sin ella.

Anzu suspiró

Claro era bastante obvio que algún día tendría que irse, pues era un alma antigua sin cuerpo, perdida… pero también era su amigo, alguien a quien le había agarrado mucho cariño y quien admiraba por su valentía y su lealtad hacia ella y sus demás amigos, definitivamente el día que tuviera que separarse de ella, eso le dolería, y ella tenía el presentimiento de que ese día estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Anzu pensaba que el problema era que tal vez lo admiraba más de lo que era correcto.

Y luego estaban aquellas pesadillas…

-"No pienses eso"- Se dijo a sí misma mientras se detenía para abrir la reja de su casa y subía los escalones hacia el recibidor exterior que llevaba a la puerta principal. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, sus padres estaban de viaje visitando a sus tíos en Tokio, y Anzu quería aprovechar las dos semanas que tenía libres para bailar y practicar todo lo que pudiese antes de irse a Egipto con los chicos.

_Debí encender la luz de afuera antes de irme, pero claro no pensé salir tan tarde de clase_- pensó Anzu mientras trataba de distinguir en su llavero la llave que abría la cerradura de la puerta principal. Se había quedado toda la tarde en la academia y la noche había caído con rapidez mientras ella caminaba a casa.

De pronto escuchó un chirrido, alguien había movido la reja del patio que ella acababa de emparejar.

Anzu brincó del susto y se dio la vuelta sobresaltada, estaba a punto de gritar cuando reconoció la sombra.

-"Yugi"- dijo Anzu respirando aliviada, sin darse cuenta había tomado la llave de su casa en una posición amenazadora, como si fuese un arma.

-"¡Anzu!, ¡Vaya! Si que te asusté, ¡disculpa!"- dijo Yugi riendo nerviosamente mientras pasaba una mano por su extravagante cabello. El chico estaba vestido de manera distinta esa noche, usaba un pantalón de vestir y zapatos de vestir negros y una bonita camisa azul medianoche de manga larga; El rompecabezas del milenio colgaba de su cuello, como siempre.

-"Sí que lo hiciste"- Anzu rio nerviosa- "No te preocupes, dame un minuto por favor para que abra la casa y prenda la luz que esta oscuridad me está dejando paranoica"- dijo Anzu dándole la espalda a su amigo.

-"Oh sí, claro no te preocupes"- dijo Yugi acercándose a la puerta junto a Anzu.

Anzu abrió la puerta de su casa y entró solo para encender las luces del porche y del garaje, así como la del recibidor de la casa. Después regresó rápidamente hacia su amigo.

-"Y bien Yugi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-"Bueno, en realidad, me da mucha pena molestarte… Yo se que debes estar cansada de tanto ensayar ya que ni tiempo de vernos has tenido"- dijo Yugi mirando el suelo- "pero necesito pedirte un pequeño favor".

Y es que Anzu estaba concentrada en sus ensayos de ballet que había faltado a casi todas las reuniones en casa de Yugi, visitas a los videojuegos y salidas a comer en la última semana.

De pronto Anzu sintió remordimiento por abandonar a sus amigos.

-"¡Yugi! Yo se que los he dejado mal últimamente, me han estado explotando en la academia, con eso de que estuvimos tanto tiempo en América… y luego el torneo de Kaiba… disculpa"- dijo Anzu apenada y Yugi levantó la mirada dándole una sonrisa a su amiga- "te lo repondré"- continuó Anzu- "Dime, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?, ¿Quieres pasar?".

-"En realidad me gustaría que pudiéramos ponernos al día, pero mi abuelito y yo tenemos un evento relacionado con el antiguo Egipto en el museo; Nos encontraremos ahí con Rebecca y el profesor Hawkins". - dijo Yugi con algo de tristeza, al parecer pasar tiempo con Anzu sonaba más emocionante para él – "Y pues eso está relacionado con lo que te voy a pedir"- continuó, soltando una risa nerviosa al pronunciar la última frase.

_Bueno, eso explicaba el inusual cambio de vestimenta_ -"Oh"- la expresión de Anzu se tornó a una expresión de molestia al saber que Yugi pasaría tiempo con Rebecca… _Siempre lo está abrazando y cree que es su novio_- pensó la chica- _¿Por qué me molesta eso? No es como que me gusta Yugi, ¿o sí?_

Todo se volvía más complicado por el hecho de que Yugi y el faraón compartían un mismo cuerpo, Anzu sabía que se sentía más apegada a él/Ellos que a sus demás amigos, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de que le gustaba/gustaban, y si le gustaba alguno, ¿Cuál?, ¿Por qué tenían que complicarlo todo de esa manera?

-"¿Anzu?"- Yugi pronunció el nombre de la chica, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"Ah sí, ¿Qué me ibas a pedir Yugi?"- Anzu volvió a la realidad.

-"Bueno te decía, al ir al evento podría enterarme de cosas que nos pueden ser útiles cuando vayamos a Egipto"- dijo Yugi mientras Anzu asentía con la cabeza- "Sólo hay un pequeño problema"- agregó Yugi juntando sus dedos índices en un gesto de vergüenza.

- "¿Y cuál es?"- preguntó Anzu ladeando la cabeza, aún sin entender que era lo que Yugi quería pedirle.

- "Bueno, ahí van a haber muchas personas que se interesarán en mi rompecabezas del milenio"- dijo Yugi tomando la pirámide invertida entre sus manos y mirándola con preocupación-"Y no quiero que todos los investigadores presentes quieran echarle un vistazo y tocarlo, me pone nervioso"- dijo Yugi mirando otra vez a su amiga- "Entonces te quería preguntar si no tienes problema en cuidarlo, sólo por esta noche, el evento ya comenzó y mi abuelo me está esperando, regresaría por el mañana antes de que vayas a tu clase"- dijo Yugi rápidamente como para no ser interrumpido por Anzu. El chico la miraba con vergüenza por pedirle un favor tan grande, portar el rompecabezas del milenio era una gran responsabilidad después de todo.

-"¿Quieres que me quede el rompecabezas por la noche?"- Preguntó Anzu confundida. Yugi nunca se lo quitaba, era su posesión más preciada y su vínculo para poder hablar y cambiar de lugares con el faraón.

-"Sí por favor"- asintió Yugi mientras hablaba-"Ya se acerca la fecha de nuestro viaje a Egipto y no quiero arriesgarme a perderle, ya sabes cómo son todos los investigadores, se fascinarán al verlo en vivo y querrán tenerlo entre sus manos…no me agrada la idea"- aceptó Yugi con algo de pena.

Anzu recordó aquella vez hace mucho tiempo cuando Yugi había accedido a prestar el rompecabezas del milenio para una exposición_, Yugi estuvo muy nervioso todo el tiempo… El dueño del museo quería vender el rompecabezas…_

-"Bueno Yugi"- dijo Anzu con expresión pensativa mientras miraba hacia el rompecabezas- "Supongo que puedo quedármelo por hoy, no pienso salir a ningún lado después de todo"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

-"¡Genial!"- dijo Yugi dando un salto- "¡Gracias Anzu!, ¡Eres la mejor!"- Dijo Yugi mientras se quitaba del cuello el rompecabezas y se lo extendía a Anzu.

Anzu se sonrojó un poco por el comentario de Yugi mientras tomaba el rompecabezas en sus manos; de pronto un pensamiento se le vino a la mente.

-"Oye Yugi"- dijo Anzu, llamando la atención de su amigo que ya estaba por despedirse- "¿Y el faraón está de acuerdo con esto?, ¿ya sabe que me quedare con él? … ¡es decir con el rompecabezas!" – se corrigió Anzu rápidamente y sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Yugi rió nerviosamente y contestó- "¡Claro!, yo le expliqué la situación. Verás, Originalmente él iba a ir con mi abuelo y yo me quedaría en el rompecabezas…Pero como van Rebecca y el profesor Hawkins pensamos que después podríamos ir a cenar juntos o algo así y ya sabes que Rebecca aprecia al faraón pero en realidad ella es más amiga mía y nuestros abuelos son muy amigos y pues..."

-"Sí, claro"- Interrumpió Anzu poniendo los ojos en blanco- "Oye Yugi pero…"

-"¿Qué pasa Anzu?"- Preguntó Yugi alegremente.

- "¿El faraón se queda ahí dentro o cómo funciona?, ¿No puedo hablar con él, o sí?"- preguntó Anzu confundida mientras acercaba su rostro al ojo grabado en relieve en la pieza central del rompecabezas del milenio.

Yugi rió, sus amigos no entendían bien cómo funcionaba el vínculo entre Yami y el.

-"No te preocupes, él sabe que hoy el rompecabezas no está en mi poder…No saldrá del cuarto de su alma, a menos que lo llames, pero aún así no podrías verlo, sólo yo puedo, así que no creo que pueda contestarte"- Yugi se econgió de hombros- "No te preocupes, el no es entrometido, es muy respetuoso y no te molestará"- Agregó Yugi rápidamente.

Anzu se sonrojó, definitivamente aunque el faraón no saliera del rompecabezas no se le ocurriría cambiarse de ropa o hacer algo vergonzoso en frente del rompecabezas, Sólo por si acaso, aunque el faraón no parecía del tipo pervertido estilo Jonouchi y Honda- _Esos dos sí que son extraños-_ pensó Anzu.

-"Bueno Anzu, ¡muchas gracias!, te debo una enorme"- dijo Yugi alegremente mientras se alejaba a trotes de la puerta de Anzu- "¡ya voy tarde!"- gritó a su amiga- Corrió unos metros más hacia la acera y gritó- "¡cuídalo bien por favor, confío en tí!"

- "¡Claro que sí Yugi, suerte!" – gritó Anzu sonriente mientras le hacía una señal de despedida a Yugi que se alejaba a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

Anzu Soltó un suspiro y miró el rompecabezas del milenio que sostenía entre sus manos. Aunque no pudiera verlo ni hablar con él, el hecho de saber que el faraón estaba dentro del rompecabezas, ahí en su casa, solo con ella y ni un alma más alrededor, hacía que la chica sintiese una oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo. Anzu cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza- _que cosas estoy pensando, no es como que me gusta el faraón, ¿o sí?_- pensó mientras se sonrojaba más.

Anzu abrió los ojos de golpe y sin soltar el rompecabezas se encaminó a cerrar la reja que Yugi había dejado abierta, después cerró la puerta de su casa con llave y subió las escaleras camino a su cuarto. Al llegar abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

-"Que desastre hice aquí durante la mañana"- dijo para sí misma mientras dejaba caer la pequeña mochila rosa que llevaba a ballet y se dirigía hacia su escritorio, el cual estaba repleto de cosas de la escuela; las vacaciones de verano acababan de comenzar y no había arreglado el desastre que había dejado en el escritorio con el trabajo de los exámenes finales y tener ponerse al día por haber faltado varias veces.

Anzu se sentó en la silla y colocó el rompecabezas encima de unos libros, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y descansó su cara sobre las palmas de sus manos, dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio.

"Supongo que tengo que limpiar este desastre y después darme un baño, cenar…" – dijo en voz alta- "Disculpa el desorden, ¡Qué pena!" - dijo sonrojándose y mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiese algo de ropa interior a la vista… No, gracias al cielo no- volvió a mirar al rompecabezas-"seguramente ni siquiera puedes oírme ¿eh faraón?"- dijo con un poco más de seguridad mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba del escritorio. Anzu decidió ordenar un poco su habitación; la chica levantó unas zapatillas del camino y las colocó en la parte de abajo de su closet, donde debían de ir…

Después de unos quince minutos, su cuarto ya estaba casi completamente en orden, a excepción del escritorio…De eso se encargaría otro día.

-"Bueno faraón… Ahora espera aquí, no tardaré"- dijo la chica mientras sacaba una toalla limpia del closet y caminaba hacia la puerta del baño que tenía dentro de su habitación.

Entro al baño y se miró en el espejo, se veía cansada, su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo repleto de pasadores para sostener su flequillo y lleno de fijador porque su cabello aún no era lo suficientemente largo para peinarlo en un chongo tan alto- _me veo terrible_- pensó la chica.

Entonces se le ocurrió que mejor metía su ropa al baño de una vez en vez de salir en toalla y vestirse en su cuarto como siempre, _¡qué vergüenza!_- pensó sonrojándose- _aunque el faraón no era del tipo pervertido y Yugi dijo que no se entrometería, sería extraño e incómodo_- pensó sacudiendo la cabeza-.

Salió rápidamente del baño al cuarto y se encaminó al closet, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada rápida al rompecabezas. Agarró la pijama más seria y decente que pudo encontrar- unos pants color azul marino y una blusa negra ligeramente holgada y larga, que tenía en el centro una imagen de la maga oscura versión caricatura guiñando un ojo.

-"Esto está decente"- dijo Anzu para sí misma mientras cambiaba de ángulo para quedar fuera del campo de visión del rompecabezas y tomar su ropa interior, escondiéndola entre los pants y sonrojándose al hacerlo.

-"Bueno ahora sí, voy a darme un baño, no tardo"- dijo alegremente hacia el rompecabezas y caminó rápidamente al baño.

Una vez que cerró la puerta soltó un suspiro- _vaya, que pena_- pensó_- que no pueda verme ni oírme no significa que no está ahí, sobre mi escritorio, ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?, seguro ni tiene idea que le he estado hablando, debe estar en sus cosas… ¿por qué sigo hablándole si no puede_ _escucharme?-_ Pensaba anzu mientras se soltaba el cabello- _tal vez es porque desearías que te respondiera_- se contestó ella misma, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza en aceptarlo.

Anzu se bañó rápidamente y se colocó la ropa, desenredó su cabello y miró su imagen en el espejo- "bien"- dijo para sí misma.

Salió del baño y caminó hacia su escritorio, donde había dejado el rompecabezas y después miró hacia la mesita de noche donde el reloj despertador en forma de kuriboh que Yugi le había regalado hace un año señalaba que eran casi las nueve y media, hora de cenar.

-"Bueno faraón, ahora me acompañarás a que me haga algo de cenar"- dijo Anzu mientras se colgaba el rompecabezas alrededor del cuello –"Me siento Yugi en estos momentos"- Dijo divertida mirando de reojo su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba adherido a la pared junto al closet.

La chica salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras, encendió la televisión de la sala y se encaminó a la cocina, donde se preparó rápidamente un sándwich, no tenía mucha hambre y tampoco muchas ganas de cocinar algo más sofisticado; Se sirvió un vaso de jugo de uva y se dirigió a la sala donde tomó asiento en el sofá más amplio y dejó su vaso y plato sobre la mesa para empezar a cambiar los canales.

-"Típico, los viernes en la noche nunca hay nada en la televisión"- dijo Anzu en voz alta mientras tomaba su sándwich y le daba un mordisco, después tomó un trago de jugo- "Necesito hacer amigas… no lo tomes a mal faraón, ustedes son los mejores amigos del mundo pero a veces simplemente no encajo en sus planes"- dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a tomar el control del televisor.

Anzu se dio cuenta de que seguía hablando sola – "Sigo hablando con el aire, supongo que realmente me siento sola hoy"- dijo en voz baja.

La chica terminó su cena en silencio mirando las noticias de la noche, lavó los platos y subió a su cuarto después de asegurarse de que su casa estaba bien cerrada y apagar las luces.

Al llegar a su cuarto se lavó los dientes, apagó la luz del baño y del cuarto, pero dejó encendida la lámpara de la mesita de noche, algo que hacía desde pequeña, no le gustaba la oscuridad.

Después encendió el aire acondicionado, caminó a su cama y se deslizó entre el edredón y las suaves sábanas de algodón; En ese momento se dio cuenta de que seguía usando el rompecabezas del milenio.

- _¿Yugi duerme con esto puesto?-_ pensó- _No, no creo, eso debe ser algo incómodo… Pero por alguna razón no me siento segura dejándolo en el escritorio._

-"Te dejaré aquí a un lado"- dijo en voz alta mientras colocaba el rompecabezas en la almohada de en medio de la cama, era una cama queen size, pero ella siempre dormía pegada a la orilla derecha y no era muy común que cambiara de posición… aunque recientemente con esas pesadillas casi se había caído de la cama un par de veces.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Anzu sólo de recordar aquella pesadilla que había tenido periódicamente desde que ella y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que el faraón no era para nada la misma persona que Yugi, hace ya varios años atrás… Aquel día que Yugi fue hospitalizado por quedar atrapado en aquella bodega en llamas al no querer soltar el rompecabezas del milenio que Keith, controlado mentalmente por Marik, había clavado en la plataforma de duelos.

Anzu suspiró con tristeza- "Espero dormir bien hoy, debo levantarme mañana temprano"- dijo en voz alta- "Buenas noches"- dijo en dirección al rompecabezas.

Anzu se recostó sobre su costado derecho con la vista fija en el rompecabezas y extendió una mano para descansarla encima de este.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

X

Estaba pasando de nuevo

Anzu, aunque dormida, de alguna manera sabía que estaba soñando, pero no tenía las fuerzas para obligarse a despertar. Estaba consciente de que era el mismo sueño de siempre y sabía cómo terminaría.

Ella se encuentra corriendo por un camino arenoso, largo y estrecho donde se alzan dos altas paredes de piedra a cada lado, erosionadas por la arena. Apoyadas en las paredes descansaban figuras esculpidas en piedra de quien parecía el dios egipcio Anubis. Al parecer su sueño tenía lugar en algo parecido al valle de los reyes del antiguo Egipto, según había visto en fotografías.

Y de pronto a lo lejos reconoció la figura del faraón, vestido con el uniforme azul de la preparatoria, deteniéndose frente a lo que parecía la entrada de un templo. El tenía la cabeza en alto y miraba una gran puerta en la cima de todos aquellos escalones de piedra.

-"¡Faraón!"- Gritó Anzu mientras corría hacia a él, levantando arena en el acto. Pero el faraón subía los escalones con seguridad y no la volteó a ver. Anzu corrió con desesperación hasta llegar al pie de los escalones- "¡Faraón!, ¿A dónde vas faraón?"

Yami le lanzó una mirada fría por encima de su hombro y emitió un sonido de fastidio antes de seguir su camino hacia la gran puerta de piedra

-"¡Faraón!, ¡No te vayas Yami!, ¡Faraón!"- gritó Anzu. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas debido al rechazo por parte de su amigo. El faraón cruzó la gran puerta se perdió en la oscuridad del templo egipcio, las puertas de la entrada se cerraron con un estruendoso sonido.

Pero esta vez el sueño no terminó ahí. Anzu decidió que no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, Subió corriendo los inclinados escalones del templo y al llegar a la cima puso sus manos sobre la gran puerta cerrada, Anzu sintió movimiento en las puertas y se dio cuenta de que estas se estaban abriendo lentamente, dejando ver lo que parecía un pasillo oscuro y frío de piedra, y justo al centro de este estaba lo que parecía una puerta de oro y otras aleaciones de metal, con el ojo del milenio esculpido en relieve en el centro de esta.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Anzu de pies a cabeza. La oscuridad del pasillo emanaba frialdad, era como si alguien no quisiera que nadie cruzara por esa puerta… Pero Anzu tenía que seguir al faraón a donde quiera que se hubiese ido, así que se adentró en la oscuridad del pasillo sigilosamente y miró hacia los lados, donde la luz del exterior no se reflejaba, no parecía haber nada ahí, así que se detuvo frente a la puerta, la cual no tenía perilla, así que solo empujó levemente con su mano.

La puerta emitió un chirrido y comenzó a moverse.

-_Está abierta, pero sí que pesa bastante_- pensó Anzu- mientras empujaba la puerta dorada, la gran puerta de piedra a la cual le daba la espalda se cerró de un estruendo, lo cual causó que Anzu se volteara del susto y perdiera el equilibrio.

"¡Anzu!"- Dijo una voz profunda detrás de ella, mientras que unos fuertes brazos le envolvían la cintura para evitar que la chica se estrellara con el piso de piedra.

Anzu ladeó la cabeza rápidamente aún con cara de susto para ver que la puerta dorada estaba completamente abierta y el faraón estaba parado justo debajo del marco de esta, sosteniéndola a ella entre sus brazos.

-"Faraón…"- dijo Anzu en voz baja

-"¿Estás bien?"- dijo él ayudándola a ponerse en pie y soltándola lentamente. Una vez de pie la chica se giró para quedar de frente a él.

-"Sí, gracias"- contestó confundida, esto era nuevo, ¿era aun parte del sueño? Normalmente ella despertaba cuando el chico cruzaba la gran puerta de piedra- "Vaya, esta parte de mi sueño es nueva"- dijo más para ella misma que para él.

Anzu notó que el faraón ya no vestía el uniforme azul de la preparatoria, si no que estaba vestido exactamente igual que Yugi cuando estuvo en su casa hace algunas horas, a diferencia de que él había arremangado la camisa a la altura de los codos.

Al sentirse observado por la chica, el faraón le dio a Anzu su famosa sonrisa torcida y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara; Su lenguaje corporal sólo lo hacía más atractivo de lo que ya era, ¿lo hacía a propósito?- _Ay qué cosas estoy pensando_- Se regañó mentalmente Anzu.

-"Esto no es parte de tu sueño"-Explicó el Faraón.

Anzu lo miró confundida, ¿Qué no estaba dormida?, ¡tenía que ser un sueño!

-"Me di cuenta de que estabas teniendo una pesadilla"- continuó el faraón al ver la cara de confusión de Anzu-"Te quedaste dormida tocando el rompecabezas, lo cual me dio la oportunidad de sentir algunas de las emociones que experimentabas durante tu sueño"-

Anzu se sobresaltó, ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?, Ella no sabía que tantas cosas sobre el podían estar pasando por su subconsciente… y ¿Cómo sabía que ella se había dormido tocando el rompecabezas?

-"Tu voz resonó en mi mente y te escuchabas muy alterada, estabas llamándome…"- el Faraón se puso serio- "Así que decidí traerte aquí por medio de la conexión que creaste al momento de dormirte tocando el rompecabezas"- terminó.

_Así que… ¿Podrá escuchar todo lo que pienso?_- se preguntó Anzu muy nerviosa.

Eso no era bueno, ahora el sabría de sus constantes pesadillas de él marchándose sin mirar atrás, o de los confusos sentimientos que tenía sobre él y sobre Yugi, que la estaban volviendo loca y los cuales decidía ignorar por el bien de su salud mental- "¿Cómo sabes que me dormí tocando el rompecabezas?, Yugi dijo que no saldrías del cuarto de tu alma…"

Por un segundo a Anzu le pareció ver un momento de debilidad en el faraón, como si su fachada de seguridad se derrumbara un instante para adoptar una expresión… ¿Apenada?, Al instante volvió a sonreír seductoramente…Tal vez Anzu imaginó todo el cambio de expresión.

-"Bueno, Yugi te dijo que yo no saldría del rompecabezas, a menos que tú me llamaras, y tú estabas hablando conmigo, ¿No es verdad?"- el faraón miró a Anzu divertido.

-"Bueno, sí, pero no pensé que pudieras escucharme"- respondió Anzu, en un tono de voz muy bajo, mientras miraba sus manos nerviosa- _Yami estuvo fuera del rompecabezas, en mi habitación_- pensó sonrojándose.

-"Hubiese sido grosero al no escucharte Anzu-chan, incluso te contestaba, aunque tú no pudieses escucharlo"- contestó el faraón sonriendo- "no te preocupes, me quedé en el escritorio todo el tiempo que estuvimos en tu habitación, tal como me lo pediste, como Yugi te dijo, no soy entrometido"- agregó, al ver el rostro avergonzado de su amiga.

Anzu levantó su apenado rostro- "No pensé mal de ti, ¡No te preocupes!"- dijo la chica agitando sus manos nerviosamente-

-"Por cierto, tu pijama es linda"- comentó casualmente el faraón señalando la camiseta de Anzu y sonriéndole de manera coqueta.

Anzu se sonrojó y articuló un – "gracias"- en voz baja, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba así vestida y estaba casi segura que en el sueño original estaba usando otra ropa.

Anzu trató de superar su vergüenza para aclarar una última duda con el faraón.

-"Oye Yami, y al estar tocando el rompecabezas, ¿podemos compartir… pensamientos como lo haces con Yugi?"- agregó Anzu apenada.

-"No, no en realidad. Al menos no cuando estas despierta"- contestó el faraón, aun mirándola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos violetas- "pero al dormirte, tu subconsciente de alguna manera logró vincularse con mi mente y pude sentir tu angustia, no en sí leer tus pensamientos"- agregó mientras se enderezaba y lanzaba una mirada hacia el oscuro interior de la habitación que estaba detrás de el- "Es por eso que te traje aquí"- terminó.

-"Entonces… Esto no es un sueño, ¿es real?, ¿dónde estamos exactamente?"- preguntó Anzu, relajándose al saber que sus pensamientos estaban a salvo

El faraón se tornó pensativo, haciendo una mueca de concentración- _se ve tan lindo_- pensó Anzu moviendo nerviosamente sus pies descalzos y arrepintiéndose de estar pensando esas cosas en un momento así. ¿Qué tal si él podía sentirlo de alguna manera?, después de todo nadie sabía cómo funcionaba realmente el rompecabezas sólo Yugi y el faraón

-"Bueno, estás dormida, así que técnicamente si es un sueño"- explicó el faraón, sacando a Anzu de sus pensamientos- "Pero en este momento tu subconsciente se encuentra hablando conmigo, en mi mente…Entonces esto es un sueño, y es real, Anzu-chan".

-"Oh"- Eso era bastante confuso- "¿Así que esta es tu mente?"- preguntó Anzu, ladeando la cabeza para echar un vistazo al interior del cuarto de donde había salido el faraón.

-"Así es"- el faraón tomó a Anzu de la mano y la guío hacia adentro del cuarto- "observa"- continuó.

Anzu miró a su alrededor sin soltar la mano del faraón, de pronto se sintió mareada y agradeció que su amigo la estuviese sosteniendo. ¡Aquel lugar era enorme!, y además parecía un laberinto sin salida; Escaleras que llevaban a puertas, miles de puertas, corredores que terminaban en precipicios…Parecía una de esas tumbas egipcias que sacaban en las fotos de aquellos libros sobre arqueología, las que traían supuestas maldiciones a quienes usurpaban el lugar, o aquellos templos de los que pocos salían una vez que entraban.

Anzu soltó una expresión de asombro mientras miraba boquiabierta la extensión de la mente del faraón, quien soltó una leve risa al ver la cara que ponía su amiga y dejó ir su mano.

La chica lo volteó a ver al sentir la ausencia del contacto y el faraón siguió hablando- "este montón de laberintos representan mi eterna búsqueda de los misterios de mi pasado"- dijo con un tono de voz serio y distante- "detrás de muchas de esas puertas hay trampas que sólo me llevan a más laberintos sin salida, o empiezo a dar vueltas en círculos…"- El faraón de pronto se quedó en silencio, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

-"Tus memorias perdidas"- dijo Anzu más para sí misma que para él- La chica lo tomó del brazo y el faraón volteó a verla- "No te preocupes, ya que tienes las tres cartas de los dioses y los artículos del milenio están a salvo, por fin podrás recuperar tus memorias"- soltó Anzu animadamente, o al menos intentando sonar animada, ella tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese viaje, ese era el porqué de aquellas pesadillas que sólo aumentaban en frecuencia mientras más se acercaba la fecha de partir a Egipto.

"Sí"- contestó el faraón dedicándole a Anzu una gran sonrisa.

_Era raro verlo sonreír de esa manera_- pensó Anzu-

-"No puedo evitar sentirme un poco nervioso… hablando de nervios"- La expresión del faraón se tornó preocupada- "¿Qué estabas soñando Anzu?"

Anzu de pronto sintió un golpe de calor- "bueno…yo, en realidad, no recuerdo"- dijo no muy convincentemente soltando al faraón y encogiéndose de hombros.

El faraón la miró de manera inquisitiva, algo que puso muy nerviosa a la chica.

-"Pero muchas gracias por sacarme de la pesadilla, sea lo que haya sido"- Agregó rápidamente la chica con una risa nerviosa.

Pero el faraón no parecía querer darse por vencido aún- _es tan terco_- pensó Anzu.

-"Mejor dime, ¿has logrado encontrar algo en este laberinto?"- Anzu cambió de tema antes de que el chico pudiese lanzarle más preguntas.

El faraón se dio cuenta de que Anzu quería evadir sus preguntas; Decidió seguirle la corriente por un tiempo, pero no se rendiría hasta que supiese de qué trataba aquella pesadilla.

-"No en realidad"- Contestó mirando a su alrededor- "Pero"- Agregó fijando su vista en la chica- "Supongo que podría enseñarte… El lugar en donde suelo pasar el tiempo cuando estoy aquí dentro…A menos que quieras que te deje seguir soñando"- Agregó el faraón, intentando medir la reacción de Anzu al hacer mención de los sueños.

-Anzu negó rápidamente con la cabeza- "Acepto el recorrido" -Dijo animadamente. No quería que el faraón se diera cuenta de que no quería volver a sus propios pensamientos; Además, estaba disfrutando bastante estar en compañía de Yami, no es como que pudiese hablar muy seguido con el sin que también estuviese Yugi presente… No es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con Yugi también pero… - ¡_Ay! ¡Qué confuso!, ni yo me entiendo a mí misma._- pensó Anzu.

-"Bien"- dijo el faraón, dándole una sonrisa rápida a Anzu antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el frente- "Sígueme, camina exactamente por donde yo lo hago, hay muchos trucos por aquí, hasta yo mismo me he quedado atrapado por largos momentos".

-_Suena peligroso_- pensó Anzu mientras caminaba de cerca detrás de Yami. No expresaría su preocupación en voz alta, no quería sonar como una chica miedosa frente a él. Además estaba realmente emocionada por conocer más sobre Yami, aunque fuesen pocas cosas.

El faraón caminaba en silencio delante de ella, ocasionalmente ofreciéndole su mano para atravesar caminos peligrosos. -_Es tan caballeroso y formal_-pensaba Anzu- _Realmente él y Yugi son tan diferentes_-. Claro que Yugi era muy educado y noble… un niño muy lindo…Pero el faraón…con esa voz tan imponente y profunda, su lenguaje corporal… además de su constante preocupación por el bienestar de sus amigos…Se comportaba como un verdadero Rey. -_Tal vez aunque él no esté consciente, esas actitudes son unas de las pocas cosas que conserva de su pasado_-pensó Anzu.

-"Llegamos"- anunció Yami, abriendo una puerta exactamente igual a las demás y haciéndole una señal a Anzu para que pasara primero.

Anzu entro a la habitación. Era muy extensa, las paredes repletas de jeroglíficos y demás arte egipcio, varias hileras de columnas sostenían el techo, que era lo suficientemente bajo para que alguien de la estatura de Kaiba tuviera que tener la cabeza inclinada en ese lugar.

Al fondo de la habitación, justamente en el centro, había una gran silla de piedra, el único objeto en todo el cuarto.

A Anzu se le ocurrió que asemejaba lo que sería "la sala del trono" en un palacio del antiguo Egipto

La chica volteó hacia donde ella creía que estaba en faraón, y al no verlo detrás de ella regresó su vista al trono de piedra.

El faraón se encontraba ahí sentado, con la espalda completamente erguida, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y las piernas ligeramente cruzadas de manera que su pie derecho descansaba sobre su rodilla izquierda. Yami miraba a Anzu fijamente y sonría con esa típica sonrisa sexy y misteriosa que ponía a Anzu tan nerviosa.

_Definitivamente lo hace a propósito, él tiene que estar consciente de que es atractivo_-Pensó Anzu irritada-

-"Vaya, eres rápido"- Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Yami- "¿Este es su trono, su majestad?"- continuó, sonriendo ampliamente y haciendo una reverencia en tono de broma.

Yami entrecerró los ojos divertido – "JA, muy graciosa"- después soltó una leve risa- "Es aquí donde paso casi todo el tiempo que estoy dentro del rompecabezas, tratando de encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas, aunque cada vez que pienso tener una respuesta sólo surgen más preguntas"- El chico se puso de pie- "y el laberinto de ahí afuera cada vez se vuelve más complicado, así como el camino para llegar a este simple cuarto"- Terminó el faraón, con la mirada perdida y una expresión melancólica.

Anzu lo miró con preocupación, eso debía de ser frustrante, ni siquiera sabía que decirle.

Y de pronto su expresión se iluminó.

-"Sabes Yami"- dijo la chica poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo- "Tal vez estés muy confundido respecto a tu pasado… ¡Pero ahora tienes nuevos recuerdos!, ¿Qué hay de lo que has vivido con nosotros?".

La expresión del Faraón se llenó de tristeza, el chico fijó su vista en el suelo de piedra. Para él no era muy común demostrar sus emociones, pero la persona que estaba con él en ese momento era Anzu… a ella le tenía la misma confianza que a Yugi.

-"Anzu-chan… esta no es mi vida, es la de Yugi. Mi papel aquí no es disfrutar de una vida que no es mía"- dijo el faraón con expresión sombría.

Ahora Anzu estaba enojada y lo soltó bruscamente.

- "¿Estás hablando enserio?, ¡tú también eres nuestro amigo!, ¡y lo que has vivido con nosotros también forma parte de tus memorias!"- Yami alzó la vista para ver la expresión de su amiga, ella no solía reaccionar así, realmente se había enojado.

-"¿Eso significa que una vez que recuperes las memorias de tu antigua vida te olvidarás de mí, quiero decir, de nosotros?"- soltó Anzu rápidamente ignorando el pequeño error que cometió en su frase.

Yami acortó la distancia entre los dos, y la tomó de la mano.

Anzu ignoró las cosquillas en su interior y mantuvo su mirada determinada y fija en los ojos del faraón. No demostraría debilidad a causa del gesto, realmente estaba ofendida, ¿Qué acaso no era ella importante para él?, ¿no lo eran sus demás amigos?, una vez que el recuperara sus memorias… ¿se marcharía sin mirar atrás, tal como en su pesadilla?

-"Anzu-chan, te ofrezco una disculpa por haberte ofendido, jamás olvidaré el tiempo que he pasado con ustedes; Ustedes son muy importantes para mí…No pienses de otra manera"- dijo con un tono de voz un poco más grave que de costumbre y apretando la mano de la chica- "Es que los he metido en tantos problemas que muchas veces no me siento digo de ser su amigo… Siento que sólo altero el curso natural de sus vidas"- continuó con una sonrisa triste.

La expresión de Anzu se ablandó al escuchar las palabras de Yami- _Es tan noble_- pensó.

-"¡No pienses de esa manera!, nosotros ya sabemos los riesgos que corremos, pero no te dejaremos sólo…Nunca estarás solo Yami, me tienes a mí"- dijo regresando el apretón de mano- "A todos nosotros, tus amigos"- agregó rápidamente sonrojándose.

El faraón le ofreció una amplia sonrisa, se sentía aliviado de que su amiga lo comprendiera.

-"Te enseñaré algo más, para que no dudes que mis palabras son enserio Anzu"- Dijo el chico- "Es algo que he ido construyendo poco a poco en mi mente durante el tiempo que he pasado con ustedes".

El faraón soltó la mano de Anzu y se dirigió hacia el trono, extendió un pie y con este dio un ligero empujón al trono en la parte del respaldo.

Anzu observó con asombro como la gran silla se hundía en el piso de piedra y la pared del fondo se dividía lentamente por el centro, como una puerta corrediza, dejando a la vista otro salón.

El faraón le extendió una mano a Anzu, una sonrisa coqueta se formó en los labios del chico.

Anzu tomó la mano del faraón, sonrojándose un poco, y juntos entraron al salón que acababa de aparecer ante ellos.

* * *

continuará...

Nota: la pesadilla de Anzu es real hasta la parte donde el faraón cruza la puerta de piedra.

episodio 52 de la versión en japonés subtitulada.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

les traigo la segunda y última parte de "sueño de una noche de verano"... me costó un poco de trabajo escribir el final, !espero que haya quedado bien!

muchas gracias a iloveyugiohGX93, ClariEleven, atemxanzulove y Antoinette Gray por sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y espero que también les guste el final.

y gracias a todos los demás que decidan leer el fic ahora y más adelante =)

**Yu- Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Tampoco me pertenece "sueño de una noche de verano"**

* * *

Una vez que ambos cruzaron las puertas, estas se cerraron por completo detrás de ellos. Anzu notó que desde el interior estas ya no parecían ser una pared de piedra, sino que formaban una bonita puerta corrediza estilo japonés. Bajaron con cuidado un escalón que apenas sobresalía del suelo el cual Anzu reconoció como la parte superior del gran trono de piedra, el cual al parecer era la clave para salir y entrar del nuevo cuarto. El faraón soltó a la chica para que pudiera examinar sus alrededores con más libertad… y lo que Anzu observó la sorprendió enormemente.

Esta sala no parecía parte de una tumba egipcia de más de 3000 años, si no que tenía un ambiente que era completamente del siglo XXI y estaba repleta de objetos que Anzu reconocía. El resto del cuarto mental de Yami era oscuro y frío, pero esta habitación estaba muy iluminada y al parecer estaba inspirada en la habitación de Yugi en la tienda de juegos, pero se trataba de una versión mucho más grande y sofisticada. Las paredes eran de color blanco y el piso parecía tener un acabado de mármol. El techo, el cual era muy elevado y estaba pintado de un color azul medianoche contaba con un amplio ventanal muy parecido al de Yugi, por donde podía observarse el oscuro cielo repleto de brillantes estrellas.

Entre las cosas que llamaron la atención de Anzu se encontraban una enorme lámpara de papel japonesa que colgaba del centro del techo, cerca de esta también colgaba un dirigible gris en escala idéntico al dirigible de Kaiba, en el cual había tenido lugar la final de ciudad batallas. En la esquina izquierda al fondo había una cama enorme con un elegante edredón gris la cual estaba repleta de cartas de duelo de monstruos y justo encima colgaba del techo un disco de duelos como el que siempre cargaban Yugi y Yami en su brazo derecho; además, arrumbado a los pies de la cama había un vagón de tren destartalado en escala, exactamente igual al que Yami, Anzu, Jonouchi y Honda habían abordado para ir a florida, una mala experiencia.

Un enorme cuadro en la pared al lado izquierdo de la gran puerta japonesa mostraba una imagen muy detallada de una isla con un castillo idéntico al de Pegasus. Además, del centro del cuarto se levantaba una plataforma de duelos enorme como las de Kaiba Land. Alrededor de la plataforma se encontraban de manera desordenada varios juegos que Anzu recordaba haber jugado con Yami y sus otros amigos; una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver una máquina de DDR y este hecho no pasó desapercibido para Yami quien se sonrojó sin que la chica se diera cuenta.

Justo enfrente de ellos, recargado contra la pared, había un elegante escritorio de madera con varios cajones al frente y una silla de cuero muy sofisticada. El escritorio estaba repleto de lo que parecían libros de la preparatoria como los de Yugi y algunas revistas de videojuegos y demás entretenimiento. En la portada de una de las revistas sobre duelo de monstruos estaba la fotografía de Yami quien sonreía con esa famosa y sexy sonrisa torcida, su brazo derecho estaba flexionado hacia el frente de manera que se apreciaba bien el disco de duelo de la Corporación Kaiba- _algo que seguramente irritó muchísimo a Seto…_ Pensó Anzu divertida- y en su mano izquierda sostenía entre sus dedos pulgar e índice la carta del mago oscuro; Debajo de su foto estaba escrita en letras grandes y llamativas la frase "the King of games". Anzu recordó divertida que Yugi le pidió al faraón que fuera el quien posara para la fotografía ya que él tenía más "presencia" y aunque Yami se negó al principio- "¡Yugi, esto NO es un duelo!"- había dicho Yami irritado en aquel momento-, terminó aceptando porque al parecer Yugi tenía pánico escénico y de cualquier manera solo él, sus amigos y tal vez dos o tres personas más sabían la diferencia entre los dos.

En el suelo junto al escritorio habían varios aparatos electrónicos que seguro habían llamado la atención de Yami para tener un lugar en aquel cuarto, entre ellos una laptop, un celular, una televisión de pantalla plana y un reloj. En la pared detrás del escritorio había un gran corcho con una fotografía tamaño carta de ella misma, Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda vestidos con el uniforme de la preparatoria, Anzu recordaba el día que el abuelo les tomó esa fotografía en el sofá de la sala de Yugi; En la foto Yugi guiñaba un ojo y señalaba con su índice derecho el rompecabezas del milenio. Alrededor de esa fotografía, habían unas más pequeñas de Yugi, Jonouchi y Honda comiendo hamburguesas, de Yugi con el abuelo, de Jonouchi con Shizuka y Mai después de ciudad batallas, una de Kaiba y Mokuba durante el gran campeonato, una fotografía de ella misma con Yugi, Rebecca, Honda y Jonouchi que fue tomada poco después de recuperar el alma de Yugi. Había también una de Honda y Otogi con Shizuka donde se podía ver a Jonouchi detrás poniéndoles cara de pocos amigos, y una más donde también salía Anzu, junto con Ryo Bakura y los demás en el dirigible, antes de que comenzara todo el drama de la final de ciudad batallas. Anzu se sintió contenta de ver estas fotografías, pero no pudo evitar pensar que le hubiese gustado ver más imágenes suyas en aquel corcho.

Una puerta en el centro de la pared derecha captó la atención de Anzu. Esta era muy parecida en estilo a la gran puerta detrás de ellos, pero considerablemente más pequeña y estaba ligeramente entreabierta; Anzu intentó identificar a través de la pequeña rendija lo que había detrás de aquella puerta, pero a la distancia a la que se encontraba era imposible ver algo.

-"Y bien"- habló Yami- "¿Qué te parece?, ¿Ahora puedes ver que mis recuerdos con ustedes son importantes?, Incluso he memorizado las situaciones dolorosas que hemos atravesado, no sólo las felices…Todas mis memorias del mundo moderno están juntas en esta habitación y cada una tiene un lugar muy importante dentro de mí. Ustedes son tan importantes para mí que, esté en dónde este y pase lo que pase, no quiero olvidar ni un solo detalle de nuestro tiempo juntos".

Anzu sólo escuchaba con atención y asombro a su amigo, su piel se había erizado con el simple hecho de escuchar las hermosas palabras del faraón.

-"Gracias a todas esas experiencias soy la persona que soy hoy en día, no la criatura de las sombras que era cuando Yugi despertó mi espíritu por primera vez".- Continuó el faraón mientras miraba a su amiga con seriedad- "En ese entonces me sentía tan sólo y confundido… y luego llegaron ustedes… por eso no quiero olvidar nada, ni siquiera los recuerdos amargos".

Anzu sabía que no solamente se refería a ella con "nuestro tiempo juntos" pero las palabras del faraón le llegaron al corazón. Ella igual atesoraba los momentos que habían pasado juntos, sobre todo los que habían compartido ellos dos solos, donde había tenido la oportunidad de ver el lado sensible y humano del faraón…no sólo el lado fuerte y seguro que mostraba ante sus oponentes.. Anzu había tenido la oportunidad de verlo preocupado, triste, inseguro, confundido… a la chica se le vinieron a la mente varios momentos, entre ellos cuando el sello del oricalcos robó el alma de Yugi. –_Todos sufrimos mucho por la pérdida de Yugi, pero él se sentía culpable… fue miserable todo ese tiempo, era devastador verlo en ese estado_- . A Anzu no le había gustado verlo sufrir, pero estaba agradecida de haber tenido la oportunidad de apoyarlo durante esos momentos tan difíciles.

-"Yami…"-Anzu se acercó un poco más a él, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. El faraón pareció darse cuenta y descansó una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-"¿Sucede algo Anzu-chan?, ¿te incomodó algo de esta habitación?, ¿Acaso fueron mis palabras?"- preguntó el faraón con tristeza mientras buscaba la mirada de la chica.

-"No es eso"- Anzu negó con la cabeza, intentando reprimir las lágrimas- "Me da mucho gusto que aprecies los momentos que hemos pasado juntos… Tú... Eres importante para nosotros también"- agregó, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amigo, pero no podía evitar recordar que el futuro del faraón era incierto… quien sabe cuántos momentos les quedaba vivir juntos a partir de ahora.

El faraón sonrió con alivio ante las palabras de la chica.

Anzu se dio la vuelta para volver a examinar la fotografía de los cuatro- _5 en realidad_- pensó al ver la mano de Yugi apuntando al rompecabezas, se acercó al escritorio para poder tocar la fotografía, pero al hacerlo chocó con la silla móvil y esta se atoró con la manija de un cajón del escritorio, el cual estaba entreabierto y un poco de su contenido cayó al suelo.

-"¡Anzu!"- la llamó el faraón, la vergüenza era evidente en su rostro mientras se acercaba al suelo para intentar recuperar el contenido antes de que Anzu pudiera ver de qué se trataba.

Pero la chica se le adelantó, con un ágil movimiento levantó del suelo las tres fotografías que se habían caído y las observaba muy sonrojada y sin saber que pensar.

-"Son fotografías mías"- susurró Anzu.

Yami se encontraba a su lado derecho, su postura era rígida y había bajado la cabeza de manera que sus flequillos rubios ocultaban su avergonzado rostro.

En la primera de las fotos, Anzu se encontraba de perfil, mirando el atardecer con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, el saco rosa que usaba en la fotografía era indicio de que esa imagen mental era un recuerdo de su primera cita con el faraón, después de que la chica humilló a Jhonny Steps en un duelo de DDR; La segunda había sido capturada mientras Anzu corría, la fotografía mostraba a la chica con una expresión muy feliz y con el brazo derecho extendido en señal de saludo- _nuestra segunda cita_- recordó Anzu reconociendo el escenario y su vestimenta… En ese momento ella estaba saludando a Yami quien se había quedado esperándola bastante tiempo solo, ya que ella había salido con Shizuka antes; Pero la que más llamó su atención fue la tercera fotografía, esta era de un momento que ella no había pasado con Yami… Ella estaba en el escenario del teatro de la ciudad, vestida con el atuendo blanco que usó para la interpretación de 'el lago de los cisnes' durante el recital de invierno del año pasado al cual sus amigos no pudieron asistir por haberse quedado en detención todo ese día gracias a Jonouchi. Su cabello estaba peinado en un elegante chongo alto y adornado con un hermoso tocado de plumas blancas, el momento había sido capturado mientras Anzu estaba en posición arabesque.

-"Anzu"- el faraón por fin se atrevió a hablar, su voz se escuchaba áspera -"te ofrezco una disculpa…Sé que debe de ser algo incómodo para ti… las primeras dos son recuerdos de nuestros momentos juntos… y la tercera… vi esa imagen sobre tu escritorio cuando dejaste ahí el rompecabezas y la grabé en mi memoria… Solamente quería algo que me recordara lo duro que luchas por conseguir tus sueños, algo que me inspirase a mí para seguir luchando siempre y me recordara que no debo darme por vencido nunca, algo que me impulsara a ser tan determinado como tú lo eres…"- la voz de Yami se apagó poco a poco, convirtiéndose casi en un susurro.

Una oleada de calor se expandía por todo el cuerpo de Anzu al escuchar las palabras del faraón. La chica aún tenía la mirada fija en las fotografías, intentando procesar el significado de las palabras de su amigo… pero ella no se sentía enojada, ni incómoda… No, en realidad estaba… ¿Emocionada?, ¡el faraón acababa de decirle que ella lo inspiraba a seguir adelante! ¿Podría ser que Yami también sintiese algo por ella?; En sólo unas cuantas horas Anzu había resuelto su gran dilema existencial… sus sentimientos por el faraón y por Yugi… ahora ella estaba segura de que la persona por la cual sentía algo más que amistad era Yami.

-"Anzu"- Yami tomó la mano libre de la chica al ver que esta no reaccionaba ante sus palabras- "Lo siento, no debí…"

Anzu desvió la mirada de las fotografías, pero antes de enfocar sus ojos en el faraón la chica captó algo mediante su visión periférica… El cajón de donde habían caído las tres fotografías colgaba del escritorio a punto de caerse por completo y dentro de él se encontraba un objeto que ella encontraba muy familiar. Su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta de qué objeto se trataba.

-"Yami…"- Anzu soltó la mano del chico y asentó las fotografías en la mesa para tomar entre sus manos el pequeño juego de bolsillo en forma de corazón.

El faraón levantó la mirada para observar a su amiga, quien miraba con los ojos muy abiertos el pequeño dispositivo.

-"Lo guardé en mi memoria desde aquella vez"- Confesó Yami, mirándola directamente al rostro y luchando por recuperar la actitud segura que lo caracterizaba - "Yugi lo guarda físicamente por supuesto, este es sólo una imagen grabada en mi mente… pero recuerdo que este pequeño aparato no emitió una señal cuando Yugi lo sostuvo… Si no cuando lo sostuve Yo…"- El chico desvió la mirada al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras para intentar ocultar el evidente rubor de sus mejillas.

Anzu, conmovida e impactada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, levantó la mirada para posar sus ojos azules en el faraón. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo la esperanza de que este sintiese algo más que simple amistad por ella se hacía cada vez más fuerte… él se veía realmente avergonzado, como si ella hubiese descubierto su secreto… Si el no sintiera nada por ella, aquellas fotografías e incluso el pequeño juego de bolsillo estarían a la vista, ¿no es así?, el hecho de que estuvieran ocultos en un cajón daba a entender que el faraón no quería aceptar sus sentimientos por Anzu… y si es que los aceptaba, definitivamente no quería que nadie se enterara.

La chica desvió su mirada un momento para regresar el juego en forma de corazón al cajón junto con las tres fotografías y lo cerró con suavidad. Después volvió a fijar su mirada en el faraón.

Yami sintió la mirada de la castaña sobre él y lentamente levantó su rostro para encontrarse con aquel par de ojos azules. El faraón esperaba nervioso alguna reacción por parte de la chica.

-_Es tan lindo cuando está avergonzado_- Pensó Anzu mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios -"Yami… no estoy enojada"- Anzu quería preguntarle qué era lo que sentía por ella, pero no encontraba la manera, así que esa frase sería lo único que diría por el momento.

La expresión del faraón se relajó y le sonrió ampliamente a su amiga mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-"Me da gusto escuchar eso…"- el faraón titubeó por un momento y después preguntó- "Dime, ¿te gustaría conocer un rincón de esta habitación que es realmente especial para mí?"

_¿Un rincón muy especial?... ¿Qué podrá ser? _- Anzu asintió y se dejó llevar por el faraón, quien la guio hacia la puerta entreabierta del fondo del cuarto.

El faraón empujó con su mano libre la puerta corrediza lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran pasar.

Unos cuantos rayos de sol nublaron la visión de Anzu por un momento y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos mientras cruzaban la nueva puerta, de pronto el faraón se detuvo y Anzu lo imitó, abriendo los ojos completamente. La chica se sorprendió mucho al ver que se encontraban en el muelle de ciudad dominó, en realidad en una imagen mental de este; No pasó desapercibido para Anzu el hecho de que estaban parados en el mismo punto en el que se habían detenido a mirar el atardecer durante su primera cita, hace bastante tiempo atrás.

-"¿Reconoces este lugar?"- Yami habló primero y dejó ir lentamente la mano de Anzu para recargar sus brazos en el barandal. El sol había salido casi hasta la mitad… sus rayos se reflejaban el mar, dándole a este un aspecto cristalino. El faraón contemplaba el amanecer con una expresión relajada…su rostro era aún más hermoso que de costumbre a la luz del sol, los tenues rayos iluminaban sus atractivas facciones y sus mechones rubios se veían dorados como el oro.

-"Cómo olvidarlo"- respondió Anzu riendo mientras lo miraba. Él era como una versión más sofisticada de Yugi; Aunque Yugi había madurado y ya no se comportaba como un niño pequeño, había algo en Yami que la atraía hacia a él como un imán… No era solamente el hecho de que fuese tan hermoso por fuera…Interiormente él era una persona espectacular, siempre dispuesto a hacer todo por sus amigos y protegerlos hasta el final; Él era valiente, inteligente, misterioso… además, tenía un lado lindo y tierno que casi nunca sacaba a la luz, pero cuando lo hacía a Anzu se le derretía el corazón, le daban ganas de gritar "awww" y pellizcarle esas hermosas mejillas bien definidas. Tal vez cuando Yugi recién despertó el espíritu de Yami, este había sido una criatura sombría… Pero nunca había sido una mala persona a los ojos de Anzu, simplemente era su naturaleza actuar de esta manera, sin dar la cara ante los demás y dejar pensar a todos que el cambio que ocurría en Yugi era sólo una parte de la misma personalidad del chico que se manifestaba cuando había problemas… Él no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con las personas ya que en aquel entonces el no conocía otra cosa más que la oscuridad y la frialdad de aquel laberinto en el que estaba condenado a vagar solo hasta que alguien completara el rompecabezas… pero al liberarse de su prisión, Yami de una manera u otra los protegía, aunque por un tiempo ninguno supiese de su existencia… además poco a poco él había aprendido a controlar su oscuridad y se había convertido en aquella gran persona que se encontraba ahí en ese momento. Ella y sus amigos le habían ayudado a lograrlo, él mismo se lo había dicho a Anzu hace unos momentos.

-"Esta noche se me pasó muy rápido el tiempo…Buenos días Anzu"- Dijo Yami a la chica mientras giraba su rostro para mirarla a los ojos- "Es difícil de creer que nuestro viaje a Egipto esté ya tan cerca… ¿no crees?"

Al escuchar al faraón, la sonrisa de Anzu se evaporó instantáneamente de su rostro y sintió una presión muy incómoda en el pecho, como si el oxígeno la hubiese abandonado por completo. El comentario del faraón la tomó completamente por sorpresa y toda la felicidad que se había acumulado en su interior durante aquel "sueño" se esfumó en ese mismo instante, ni si quiera tuvo la fuerza de fingir entusiasmo para que Yami no se preocupara. Anzu bajó la mirada para evitar la del faraón, derrotada.

-"Anzu"- Yami se enderezó y giró su cuerpo para estar completamente de frente a la chica.- "El sueño del que te saqué hace unas horas… ¿Tiene algo que ver con nuestro viaje a mi tierra?... esa expresión que tienes ahora, es la misma que tenías cuando te encontré…"- agregó el faraón mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

Anzu suspiró, ya no tenía caso mentirle más a su amigo… él había dado en el blanco y ella ya no podía evitar el tema, era inútil seguir fingiendo.

-"Anzu…"- el faraón acortó la distancia entre los dos.

-"Yami, en mi sueño…"- Anzu lo interrumpió, pero dejó incompleta su frase, estaba dudando_-¿Qué pensará de mí si le digo mis sentimientos acerca del viaje a Egipto?, No estaría siendo una muy buena amiga si le confieso mis temores, estoy siendo egoísta_-…Su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo.

El faraón extendió una mano hacia su amiga, y muy delicadamente levantó la cara de la chica con su índice derecho. Anzu lo miró, las palabras se rehusaban a dejar sus labios.

-"Anzu, por favor… Dime qué es lo que te preocupa, sabes que puedes hablarme de cualquier cosa"-Le aseguró el faraón, con el semblante serio pero con un tono de voz muy dulce.

Anzu inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y cerró los ojos un instante.- _No hay manera de salir de esta…Aquí voy-_

-"Bien"- Anzu abrió los ojos de nuevo y fijó su mirada en la de Yami- "En mi sueño estoy en Egipto, en el valle de los reyes, creo… y de pronto te veo caminando a lo lejos y comienzo a llamarte… y entonces tú…"- Al sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, Anzu giró su rostro lo suficiente para alejarse de la mano de Yami y fijó su mirada en el suelo una vez más.

El la miró con preocupación y extendió sus brazos para tomar los hombros de la chica; se movió un poco para quedar aún más cerca de ella.

-"¿Qué más Anzu?"- preguntó el faraón y agachó su cabeza en busca de la mirada de la chica.

Unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían las mejillas de Anzu.

-"No me hacías caso... no te detuviste, después, subías las escaleras de un antiguo templo, y… ¡te pedí que no te fueras!"- sollozó Anzu- "y tú… sólo volteaste para mirarme con una expresión fría… de fastidio y cruzaste una gran puerta en lo alto del templo y esta se cerró tras de ti… ¡no te importó que yo estuviera pidiéndote que no te fueras!"- terminó la chica, a este punto casi estaba gritando y sus hombros temblaban a causa del llanto.

Yami la miró impactado… esos sentimientos de angustia y pánico que provenían de Anzu… Aquellos que Yami pudo captar gracias a que la chica había hecho conexión con el rompecabezas… eran por él. Anzu sentía un miedo enorme de perderlo para siempre.

"Anzu-chan…" -Habló el faraón en un tono de voz muy dulce- "¿De qué tienes miedo?, ¿Crees que podría ignorarte de esa manera?… ¿Qué podría simplemente irme sin mirar atrás?... ¿Que acaso no te he demostrado lo importante que son ustedes para mí?, No importa que tanto anhele recuperar mis memorias ni que tan necesario sea para cumplir con mi destino… aunque llegue a recordar todo mi pasado, eso no cambiaría quien soy en este momento… tú lo has visto Anzu, mis sentimientos, todo…".

Anzu levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada del faraón. La expresión de Yami reflejaba comprensión, pero a la vez se veía lastimado a causa de las dudas de la joven por sus sentimientos hacia ella y sus demás amigos. Pero no es que Anzu dudara del cariño del faraón hacia sus amigos del siglo XXI, si no que…

-"Yo sé que tú dices ahora que somos importantes para ti, pero tal vez después ya no te sientas de la misma manera… tal vez ahora te sientes así porque somos lo único que conoces… ¿Qué pasará cuando tu pasado ya no sea un enigma?, seguramente cuando recuerdes a tu familia y amigos con los que creciste… ya no seremos tan importantes para ti… además… ¿Qué pasará cuando cumplas tu destino?, no puedo evitar pensar que, muy pronto te marcharás sin mirar atrás…" - contestó Anzu. Los rayos de sol iluminaban el rostro de la chica y hacían más evidente la presencia de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y es que Anzu estaba segura de que durante su vida como faraón, Yami seguramente había tenido muchísima gente que lo adoraba y lo idolatraba, muy buenos amigos, unos padres, posiblemente hermanos, tíos, primos…Seguramente una prometida, o una esposa, o tal vez varias… ¿hijos?, parecía ser muy joven para eso…pero en aquellos tiempos así eran las cosas. Los celos se apoderaban de Anzu solamente de imaginar a otra mujer en los brazos del faraón, besándolo… compartiendo su vida con el… no el tipo de celos que sentía cuando Rebecca abrazaba a Yugi o le decía "cariño", aquellos eran muy inocentes, simple irritación, incomodidad… pero cuando se trataba del faraón… las simples especulaciones le provocaban un dolor inmenso en el pecho, como si le estuviesen exprimiendo el corazón sin piedad… y aunque cualquier persona que hubiese sido contemporánea de Yami ya se había partido al más allá hace mucho tiempo, Anzu sentía que cuando el faraón recuperara sus memorias, cualquier sentimiento por ella y sus amigos palidecería en relación con los que alguna vez sintió por otras personas. Después de todo ¿Qué oportunidad de ser más memorables tenían unos cuantos años compartiendo el cuerpo de alguien más contra aproximadamente 17 o 18 años plenamente vividos?

-"Anzu-chan…"- Comenzó el faraón

Anzu lo interrumpió- "¡Lo sé!, ¡Soy tan egoísta Yami!"- gritó- "Quiero que recuperes tus memorias, se que sólo así tendrás paz después de tanto tiempo, y lo mereces, has luchado mucho por llegar hasta aquí… pero faraón, cuando recuerdes a las personas de tu pasado y lo que ellos significan para ti… probablemente quieras unírteles… Yami, ¿ Acaso no lo sientes?... tengo el presentimiento de que nuestro tiempo juntos está llegando a su final… tú no puedes ser para siempre un espíritu encerrado en un artículo del milenio, es obvio… siempre lo he sentido, desde que supimos que Yugi y Tú no eran la misma persona… que algún día tendrás que…."- Anzu no pudo terminar esa frase, extendió sus brazos y tomó los del chico apretándolo desesperada- "Faraón…"-dijo entre lágrimas- "estás a punto de cumplir con tu destino".

-"Y lo más probable es que después de eso, mi espíritu ya no tenga un propósito para permanecer aquí en la tierra de los vivos"- dijo Yami en voz baja- "Eso tiene mucho sentido Anzu, de una manera u otra, sabemos que en algún momento eso sucederá…"

Anzu no quería seguir escuchando y sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos, el faraón dejó su frase incompleta y no dudó en envolverla en un fuerte abrazo - "¡lo sé!, lo entiendo… pero no quiero escucharlo… soy tan egoísta Yami"- dijo Anzu llorosa, apenas se escuchaba lo que decía pues ella estaba con la cabeza hundida en el hombro de su amigo, empapando su camisa con lágrimas.

"No eres egoísta Anzu-chan" - respondió Yami suavemente- "Si fueses una persona egoísta no me hubieses impulsado a descubrir los secretos de mi pasado. Yo… estaba asustado y tú fuiste la persona que me inspiró a no darme por vencido, sin importar los retos que hubiese que superar para lograrlo…si no fuera por ti, no habría llegado tan lejos en mi camino"- el faraón acarició con una mano el cabello de Anzu- "tus sentimientos son normales y completamente humanos Anzu".

Anzu puso un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo, estaba agradecida que Yami no pensara mal de ella. Anzu estaba consciente de que el viaje a Egipto era importante para que el faraón cumpliera por fin con su destino, no podía evitar sentirse triste, pero no lo abandonaría- "Yami, siempre te estaré apoyando"- susurró Anzu.

El faraón se alejó unos centímetros de su amiga, sus brazos aún alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

Anzu lo miraba con tristeza, sus ojos estaban húmedos y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas.

-"Lo sé Anzu, y pase lo que pase en Egipto" - continuó Yami- "Tú siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón... y aun cuando recuerde a las personas de mi pasado, Nunca me olvidaría de ti… tu siempre serás una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, nadie podría opacar el impacto que has tenido en mí… no llores por favor, lo último que quisiera es verte sufrir por mí culpa"- dijo el chico colocando su mano derecha en el cuello de Anzu y acariciando delicadamente la piel de la chica con su pulgar.

Anzu se sonrojó, pero no desvió la mirada, ya no sentía vergüenza por demostrar sus sentimientos, además, si su tiempo con el faraón estaba limitado, entonces tenía que sacarle provecho… y aunque parecía que el faraón le estaba insinuando que tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, Anzu aún no estaba totalmente segura, necesitaba escucharlo directamente.

-"¿Y qué hay de ti, Yami?"- preguntó Anzu. Su mirada se perdía en los profundos ojos violetas de Faraón - ¿Acaso a ti no te dolería separarte de nosotros… separarte de mí?

"Anzu…"- El faraón atrajo a la chica un poco más hacia él, sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro- "Por supuesto que sí, nada me dolería más que dejarte ir… pero tiene sentido que yo no pueda permanecer aquí, en el mundo de los vivos… Soy un espíritu que necesita de Yugi para poder interactuar con el mundo, y no puedo serlo para siempre… Yugi necesita su independencia y también yo… no pertenezco aquí".

-"Podrás ser un espíritu… pero ahora te siento tan real...- las manos de Anzu ejercieron más presión sobre la espalda del faraón al pronunciar estas palabras, estaba segura de que podía sentir el calor de su piel- "No quiero que este momento acabe nunca Yami"- susurró Anzu mientras inclinaba su frente hasta juntarla con la del chico.

Yami cerró los ojos, ahora respiraba con dificultad…El dulce aroma de Anzu no le permitía pensar con claridad. Él sabía que Yugi aún albergaba sentimientos por Anzu, esa era la razón por la cual el era tan cuidadoso con sus pensamientos sobre la bailarina, no podía dejar escapar sus verdaderos sentimientos, nada… Pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse de aquella manera… Cada vez que se encontraba a solas con ella, se le hacía muy difícil mantener la fachada indiferente y despreocupada que lo caracterizaba y que mostraba ante el resto del mundo, debía tratarla de la misma manera que a los demás, como a una amiga… pero en ese mismo momento su fachada se había caído por completo, haciendo demasiado obvio que tenía sentimientos demasiado profundos por ella como para pasar por simple amistad. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió, fue que ella había dejado bastante claro que también sentía algo fuerte por él. Ciertas actitudes por parte de la chica le habían hecho pensar que ella estaba ligeramente enamorada de él… pero se imaginaba que se trataba simplemente de un inocente enamoramiento juvenil, pasajero… o tal vez la atracción que ella pensaba que sentía hacia él se debía a que compartía cuerpo con Yugi… y a quien Anzu amaba profundamente en realidad era a este último, después de todo Yugi y Anzu se conocían de toda la vida y eran muy unidos… pero ahora, después de esta noche… ya no estaba tan seguro… en este momento no estaba Yugi, no existía la confusión de las dos personalidades…

Pero aún si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, era un amor imposible.

-"Recuerda que estamos dentro de mi mente, estas dormida… En unos momentos despertarás y yo volveré a ser 'el otro Yugi', sólo visible a tus ojos por medio de mi compañero, una sombra, incapaz de sostenerte en mis propios brazos…"- susurró con tristeza.

El corazón de Anzu latía con rapidez, podría jurar que estaba despierta y que Yami estaba frente a ella, de carne y hueso, su presencia era embriagadora…

-"Dime que esto es real"- pidió Anzu, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza- "sé que estoy dormida pero… todo lo que compartiste conmigo… este momento…no es producto de mi imaginación, ¿verdad?".

Yami movió su mano izquierda de la cintura de la chica y la colocó el en costado izquierdo de su cuello; ahora ambas manos acariciaban la suave piel del cuello de Anzu. De alguna manera el faraón sentía que estaba traicionando a Yugi, pero esto era todo lo que podía tener con Anzu, y lo único que tendría con ella… unos momentos, dentro de un sueño.

"Anzu-chan…esto es real"- respondió el faraón en un suspiro

En respuesta, Anzu ladeó un poco su cabeza y acarició la mejilla del faraón con sus labios muy delicadamente… La piel de Yami se sentía tan suave bajo sus labios, definitivamente no podía ser un simple sueño.

El faraón se estremeció, eso se había sentido demasiado bien. Él acercó más el rostro de Anzu al suyo.

-"Anzu… ¿Qué hay de Yugi?, tú sientes algo por él, lo celas…"- dijo el faraón con voz ronca- Anzu se estremeció al escucharlo, no había un sonido más perfecto en todo el mundo.

-"Eres tú de quien estoy enamorada"- contestó Anzu – "Esta noche me di cuenta, de que mi corazón ha sido sólo tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo. En cuanto a Yugi soy como una hermana sobreprotectora"- agregó Anzu con una risita.

Yami se sentía acalorado, ella estaba muy cerca… y aquella confesión, despertó algo más en él…

-"Anzu, yo también… siento lo mismo, creo que hoy lo he hecho bastante obvio"- dijo soltando una risa seductora- "pero no puedo traicionar a Yugi de esa manera… significas mucho para él, él trata de esconderlo, pero yo lo sé y tú también, él también te ama…"

-"Yami"- dijo Anzu, abriendo los ojos de golpe, pero el faraón siguió hablando

- "y yo solo estoy cambiando el curso natural de sus vidas, si yo no me hubiese entrometido, lo más seguro es que tú te hubieses enamorado de él"- El faraón terminó su frase con amargura, una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla.

Anzu colocó su mano izquierda en la mejilla del faraón y limpió la lágrima con su pulgar.

-"Tú no te entrometiste en ningún lado Yami… el destino guio el rompecabezas hacia Yugi, fue obra del destino que nos conociéramos..."- Anzu colocó su mano derecha sobre la otra mejilla del faraón-" Yugi no está aquí, Yami… sólo somos tu y yo, por favor, aunque sea sólo esta vez…aunque sólo pueda suceder en mis sueños"- rogó Anzu, ella tampoco quería lastimar a Yugi, lo apreciaba demasiado, y entendía porque el faraón había ocultado por tanto tiempo sus sentimientos hacia ella. Pero ella estaba dormida ¿No?, ¿porque no tener un final feliz, al menos en sus sueños?

Yami sabía perfectamente lo que Anzu estaba pidiendo

El faraón eliminó la distancia entre los dos y juntó sus labios con los de la chica.

El beso comenzó suave, un simple roce… después de pocos minutos él se separó a penas un centímetro para respirar y después atacó los labios de Anzu, la chica soltó una expresión de asombro y el calor invadió sus mejillas, Yami pudo sentir la reacción de Anzu, lo cual hizo que este sonriera insolentemente mientras la besaba. Las manos del muchacho abandonaron el cuello de Anzu para sujetar su con fuerza cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Anzu acariciaba con una mano la mejilla de Yami, y la otra se perdió en su rebelde cabello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. La sensación de los suaves labios del faraón sobre los suyos, y de sus fuertes manos abrazándola posesivamente era aún mejor de lo que ella hubiese imaginado… ambos estaban perdidos en el momento… Anzu podía sentir en sus oídos los potentes latidos de su propio corazón a causa de todas estas sensaciones tan intensas.

Finalmente el faraón rompió el beso, alejándose lentamente y mordiendo el labio inferior de Anzu mientras lo hacía.

"¡Auch!"- exclamó Anzu en voz baja y ronca. Su vista estaba clavada en el pecho del faraón ya que sentía que su rostro estaba más rojo de lo que era aceptable.

El faraón seguía sosteniéndola por la cintura y la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante, su rostro ligeramente sonrosado y su respiración aún agitada por el beso. Lentamente acercó sus labios al oído de Anzu- "Eso fue en caso de que siguieras dudando"- susurró con voz profunda. Anzu se estremeció en los brazos del faraón al escuchar aquella voz ronca y sentir su respiración acariciar la piel de su cuello.

Una vez que su propia respiración y sus acelerados latidos se calmaron, la chica levantó su rostro lentamente para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos violetas que ahora la miraban con cariño y pasión.

-"te ayudaré a recuperar tus memorias, quiero pronunciar tu verdadero nombre siempre que te diga que te amo"- Anunció Anzu mientras tomaba el rostro del faraón entre sus manos para iniciar otro beso.

"Anzu…"- suspiró Yami mientras cerraba los ojos y acortaba la distancia entre los dos.

Sus labios se juntaron una vez más…

De pronto algo resonó en los oídos de la chica

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Anzu se separó de Yami y abrió los ojos de golpe, pero en lugar de encontrarse con el atractivo rostro del faraón, se encontró con las sábanas de su cama y con el rompecabezas debajo de su palma izquierda.

-"¡No!"- exclamó con frustración, su voz sonaba ronca debido a que acababa de despertar- "¡vuelve a dormir Anzu!" - apretó los ojos con frustración… era imposible, estaba muy despierta.

Anzu se incorporó con dificultad y miró alrededor, la luz entraba con fuerza por la ventana y alumbraba todo su cuarto. El reloj en forma de kuriboh sobre la mesita de noche acababa de silenciarse y señalaba que eran las 7:45 am.

Anzu regresó su vista hacia el rompecabezas y lo tomó entre sus manos

¿Había sido real? Sabía que había estado dormida todo el tiempo, y por ende, era un sueño; Pero el faraón le había dicho que todo había sido real… dentro de su mente, que de alguna manera el subconsciente de Anzu había creado una conexión con él al dormirse tocando el rompecabezas… eso significaba que el interior del rompecabezas… aquel cuarto de las nuevas memorias del faraón, aquellas palabras y sentimientos que intercambiaron… y sobre todo aquellos besos… ¿había sido todo real, aunque hubiese pasado durante un sueño? ¿O había sido un simple giro a la pesadilla original que su subconsciente creó como respuesta al hecho de que estaba en posesión del rompecabezas? ¿Pudo haber sido aquel sueño una simple manifestación de sus deseos?

Anzu sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta de que todo pudo haber sido una fantasía… después de todo ya había tenido varios sueños en los que Yugi, Jonouchi o cualquier otro de sus amigos que estuviese presente le decía 'Anzu esto es enserio, esto es real' y después ella despertaba desubicada dándose cuenta de que nada había sido real.

La chica miró al objeto entre sus manos mientras lo acariciaba con sus pulgares

-"Dime que fue real…"- susurró mientras incrementaba la fuerza con la que sostenía al rompecabezas.

Un segundo… dos… tres…nada

Anzu suspiró-"bueno… era de esperarse"- se dijo a sí misma, su voz había comenzado a quebrarse a causa de la decepción.

Y de pronto algo sucedió, tan rápido como comenzó, terminó. Fue tan solo un destello dorado proveniente del ojo del rompecabezas y susurro… tan ligero que se perdía entre los sonidos matutinos de los pajarillos que cantaban en el árbol junto a la ventana del cuarto de Anzu.

_¡¿Esa voz es la de…?!_

Pero justo en ese instante su celular comenzó a timbrar y aquella profunda voz que susurraba se convirtió en una voz aguda que gritaba su nombre desde la calle.

-¡Aaaanzu-chaan!

_Oh… tan sólo es Yugi afuera de mi casa… ya estaba imaginando cosas de nuevo…_

El insistente timbrar de su celular sacó a Anzu de su trance. Tratando se sobreponerse a la decepción, la chica se colgó en el cuello el rompecabezas, saltó de la cama y tomó el ruidoso aparato, el cual se encontraba sobre unos libros del escritorio. Rápidamente tocó la pantalla sobre la opción "contestar".

-"Yugi, buenos días"- Anzu saludó primero. Podía ver por la ventana a su amigo detrás de la reja de la entrada de su casa, con su propio celular en mano.

-"¡Buenos días Anzu-chan!"- le contestó la alegre voz de Yugi- "¿Cómo dormiste?, ¡estoy en la puerta de tu casa!, espero no atrasarte, todavía no te tienes que ir ¿o sí?"

Anzu sonrió un poco ante el entusiasmo de su amigo. _¿Cómo puede tener tanta energía desde tan temprano?- _"No Yugi, aún es temprano"- contestó la chica con voz dulce- "espera un minuto, ahora mismo bajo".

-"¡Bien!, ¡Gracias Anzu!"

Anzu terminó la llamada.

La chica dejó el celular en el escritorio nuevamente y se acomodó el cabello con los dedos mientras salía de su cuarto. Los sentimientos de decepción seguían provocándole una molestia en el pecho, pero debía fingir que todo estaba bien… si no Yugi preguntaría. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente sintiendo molestias en sus pies mientras lo hacía. -_Los efectos de ensayar todo el día comienzan a manifestarse_-pensó con molestia.

Una vez en la planta baja, Anzu caminó rápidamente hacia el recibidor y abrió la puerta de la casa. La enorme sonrisa de Yugi la recibió desde la banqueta.

Anzu devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hasta la reja para abrirle a su amigo.

-"¡Anzu!, ¡No me digas que te desperté!"- exclamó Yugi sonrojándose, fijándose en que su amiga seguía en pijama y tenía una expresión que parecía cansada.

-"No Yugi, no te preocupes"- dijo Anzu dulcemente- "Ya estaba despierta cuando me hablaste… Supongo que viniste a recuperar esto"- agregó mientras se quitaba el rompecabezas del cuello, un sentimiento de nostalgia la envolvió al hacerlo- "por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo el evento?, ¿Algo que nos pueda servir cuando vayamos a Egipto?"- preguntó la chica para evitar que la tristeza se reflejara en su rostro.

Yugi bajó la vista.

-"No en realidad"- respondió Yugi con decepción- "Supongo que tendremos que descubrir muchas cosas por nosotros mismos… y confiar en los Ishtar, después de todo ellos son los guardianes de la tumba del faraón"- Yugi Alzó la vista hacia su amiga y le ofreció una leve sonrisa- "¡pero pasé un rato muy agradable!".

Anzu no prestó atención a la última frase de Yugi… La mención de la palabra "tumba" hizo que a Anzu la recorriera un escalofrío.-_La tumba de Yami…-_

-"¿Estás bien Anzu?"- preguntó Yugi al ver el cambio en la expresión de su amiga.

-"Sí, claro Yugi…Sólo un poco Cansada"- mintió Anzu de manera poco convincente.

Yugi no se veía muy convencido de la respuesta de su amiga, pero decidió no presionarla y cambió el tema.

-"Dime, ¿Notaste la presencia del faraón mientras tuviste el rompecabezas?"- preguntó Yugi curiosamente.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Anzu, quien se sobresaltó un poco.

-"¿Ah?, No Yugi… Creo que él tiene muchas cosas en que pensar… no sentí para nada su presencia".- Anzu sonrió con tristeza mientras le extendía a Yugi la cadena con el rompecabezas del milenio.

Yugi tomó el objeto milenario entre sus manos, una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recuperar el rompecabezas, mientras que una enorme sensación de vacío se formaba en el pecho de Anzu- "Te dije que no lo notarias Anzu, él es bastante reservado"- Yugi bajó para mirar al rompecabezas –"¡vaya!, ¡Te extrañé amigo!"- exclamó en dirección a este.

A Anzu le pareció ver otro destello, como el que pensó que había visto en su cuarto... proveniente del rompecabezas…no podía imaginar la misma cosa dos veces. _No estoy loca, de eso estoy segura…entonces si el destello fue real eso significa que…_

-"¡Gracias por cuidarlo por mi Anzu-chan!" – exclamó Yugi observando a su amiga, quien tenía la vista fija en el rompecabezas, perdida en sus especulaciones… una tenue sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la chica-"Fue buena idea dejarlo contigo, todos los colegas de mi abuelito preguntaban por el… ¡con eso de que siempre lo uso durante las competencias ya es todo un ícono del duelo de monstruos! Y una pieza histórica muy valiosa por supuesto."- continuó Yugi riendo.

-"No es nada Yugi"- respondió Anzu dulcemente levantando la vista hacia su amigo y ofreciéndole una sonrisa realmente sincera, no como las muchas que había fingido durante la corta plática con su mejor amigo. La esperanza de que aquella gran noche hubiese sido real regresaba poco a poco iluminando el corazón de Anzu.

Al observar detenidamente la sonrisa de su amiga, Yugi notó algo diferente en ella…

-"Anzu… ¿Qué te paso en el labio?...Está hinchado y bastante rojo"- preguntó Yugi mientras señalaba su propio labio inferior en el mismo lugar dónde el de Anzu tenía dos marcas rojas bastante visibles.

-"¿Ah?"-Anzu se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano a la boca, la chica pudo sentir una punzada de dolor en su labio inferior cuando lo tocó suavemente con su dedo índice.

De pronto Anzu sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas y soltó una genuina risita de felicidad, lo que causó que Yugi la mirara de una manera extraña… pero a ella no le importó porque ahora estaba segura de que todo había sido real.

-"¿Anzu?"

La voz de Yugi interrumpió el episodio de felicidad de la joven, regresándola a la realidad- _Me olvidé completamente de que Yugi seguía aquí… ¡Piensa rápido Anzu!_-.

-"Ah eso"- improvisó Anzu, tratando de reír despreocupadamente- "Me lastimé con el cepillo de dientes Yugi… estoy muy despistada últimamente, no te preocupes"- la chica terminó su explicación con una sonrisa no muy convincente. -_Eres pésima para mentir Anzu Mazaki-_ se regañó a sí misma.

-"¿En serio?, eso no parece…"- Yugi comenzó a protestar pero fue interrumpido.

-"¡Estaba muy cansada y no me fijé de lo que estaba haciendo!"- agregó Anzu rápidamente, tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

-"Vaya, creo que estas entrenando demasiado… ¡deberías descansar más!"- respondió Yugi preocupado. Al parecer se había creído la inocente mentira de su amiga.

-"Creo que tienes Razón, Lo haré Yugi no te preocupes"- contestó Anzu igualmente con una sonrisa.

Yugi asintió- "Debo irme, muchas gracias Anzu, ¡te debo una!"- el chico se despidió mientras se colgaba el rompecabezas alrededor del cuello.

-"¡Por nada Yugi!… ¡nos vemos pronto!"- gritó Anzu a su amigo, quien ahora trotaba en dirección a la tienda de juegos y le agitaba enérgicamente una mano a la chica en señal de despedida.

-"¡mañana! ¡Reunión en mi casa!"- gritó el chico mientras se perdía de vista al doblar una esquina.

-"Dalo por hecho…"- respondió Anzu en voz baja, sin importarle que su amigo ya no pudiera escucharla mientras emparejaba la reja de su casa.

La chica caminó rápidamente a la entrada de su casa, cerró la puerta y lentamente se acercó al espejo que colgaba de la pared en el recibidor de la casa.

Anzu observó su imagen en el espejo. Su cabello estaba un poco erizado a causa de que aún estaba algo húmedo cuando se acostó a dormir, sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas… y su labio inferior se mostraba ligeramente hinchado con dos pequeñas marcas rojizas en la parte superior.

Anzu soltó una risita emocionada mientras se llevaba el dedo índice al labio, y de pronto algo se le ocurrió.

_-¿Cómo es posible que… me haya dejado una marca?... aún si fue real… ocurrió dentro de su mente, fue mi subconsciente hablando con el…_- el rubor en sus mejillas subió de tono y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza_- Yo en realidad estaba dormida en mi cama, ¿No?, Entonces… ¿Por qué hay evidencia…física?-_

De pronto una molestia en sus pies hizo que la chica desviara la vista del espejo hacia el suelo. Los dobladillos de su pijama estaban desechos ya que le quedaba un poco larga, y estaban cubiertos de… ¿Arena?. Anzu se recargó en la pared y tomó entre sus manos su pie izquierdo para observarlo un poco más detalladamente… ese dolor que había sentido no era totalmente a causa de las zapatillas y el ensayo de ballet, ella tenía los pies raspados, como si hubiese estado caminando entre un montón de piedras – _el interior del rompecabezas… el suelo era de piedra porosa…-_

-"¿Cómo puede ser posible…?"- se preguntó a sí misma. No encontraba una explicación lógica para describir aquella experiencia…

De pronto, Anzu alzó la vista y se fijó en la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared, si no se apuraba a vestirse, llegaría tarde a la academia.

Anzu se enderezó y decidió que no importaba exactamente cómo pasó, ni que fue exactamente… no importaba si había sido un sueño o si el faraón había utilizado sus poderes sobrenaturales para trasladarla al interior del rompecabezas físicamente o lo que hubiese sido… lo importante es que sí había sucedido. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar la fotografía que había tomado el faraón de su escritorio… de pronto sentía muchas ganas de llegar lo más pronto posible a su clase de ballet. El hecho de que ella hubiese motivado al faraón a luchar por cumplir su destino, la motivaba aún más a ella a no darse por vencida en cumplir sus sueños. Y además por primera vez en varios días, había descansado bastante durante la noche… y lo pasara lo que pasara durante el viaje a Egipto y después de este… nadie le quitaría lo que había experimentado durante esa noche… lo que ambos habían experimentado… esa noche fue de ellos dos, de ella y del faraón, y aunque en el mundo real no pudiesen ser más que amigos, aquella noche sería un recuerdo que Anzu atesoraría por siempre…

Anzu tocó una vez más su labio inferior mientras sonreía y después subió rápidamente las escaleras camino a su cuarto para alistarse, le esperaba un largo día…

X

Yugi estaba hablando sobre el evento del museo, sobre unas copas de vino y sobre un discurso que dio su abuelo… eso era lo poco que había captado Yami de todo lo que le estaba contado Yugi camino a la tienda de juegos. Pero el faraón sólo podía pensar en lo agradecido que estaba con su compañero por mencionar la pequeña herida en el labio de Anzu… si no hubiese sido por eso, ella hubiese pensado que todo fue un simple sueño… y probablemente nunca más tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con ella para aclararle la situación sin que Yugi estuviese presente. Pero claro, la chica se hubiese dado cuenta desde que despertó que todo había sido real si Yugi no hubiese marcado a su celular y gritado con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron el nombre de la chica en el momento que él trataba de recuperar la conexión con la mente de Anzu… estaba seguro de que ella pudo ver el resplandor del rompecabezas y también pudo escuchar su voz pronunciando su nombre mientras sus manos incorpóreas acariciaban sus mejillas… _Anzu-chan…_

-"¿Faraón?"- la voz de Yugi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Eh?... Dime Yugi"- contestó el faraón después de algunos segundos.

-"Estas demasiado callado hoy, ¿tienes algo en mente?"- preguntó Yugi con preocupación.

El faraón rio y le contestó a su compañero- "No Yugi, solamente te estoy escuchando… dime, ¿qué tal estuvo la cena después del evento?"

Yugi continuó con su relato… al faraón no le gustó mentirle a su compañero, pero lo que había vivido esa noche con Anzu, era sólo entre él y la castaña… El amor que sentía por ella, era real, pero imposible ya que él era un espíritu de tiempos antiguos que tenía que cumplir con su destino y probablemente después dejar el mundo de los vivos, y ella, una persona viva, con toda una vida por delante… pero al menos ellos habían compartido aquella noche, una que él nunca olvidaría y atesoraría por siempre...

FIN

* * *

Nota: DDR: dance dance revolution, pero ustedes ya sabían eso...

mientras escribía la parte antes del beso estaba escuchando with me de sum 41... !recomiendo mucho escuchar esa canción!

!hasta la próxima!


End file.
